Irrésistible torture
by Lavachefemeuh
Summary: OS Slash Draco/Harry. Rogue teste un de ses nouveaux sorts... Draco et Harry ensembles en cour de potion... Une potion ratée, une punition, une vengeance différente des autres... Une irrésistible torture... Attention Lemon!


**Hello! Voici mon quatrième OS, bien différent des trois autres...**

**Merci à tout ceux qui me laisse de gentil review sur les OS, ça donne envie d'en écrire toujours plus...**

**Merci à X-FanFicX qui à corriger cet OS!**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture!**

**Lavachefemeuh.**

**Irrésistible torture...**

Les élèves de septièmes années étaient en ce moment même dans leurs cours préférés... Les potions.

Le professeur Rogue les regardait attentivement réaliser une potion plutôt complexe pour des élèves de ce niveau et il attendait patiemment que l'un des binômes formés fasse exploser leurs chaudrons. Pour cette séance, il avait fait usage de la magie pour former les binômes. C'était un sort qu'il avait inventé, et qui choisissait deux personnes dans une classe selon le niveau de travail qu'ils pouvaient effectués ensemble. Il l'avait appelé le sort révélateur...

Rogue avait été plus que surpris quand il avait vu que son sort avait choisis de mettre Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter ensemble. Il fallait avouer que de savoir que les deux ennemis les plus connu et démonstratif de Poudlard aient un niveau élevé en potion ensemble pouvait être surprenant. Il avait alors choisit de ne rien dire et de les laisser se mettre à la même table. Il attendait donc que les deux Némésis ratent leurs potions, prouvant ainsi aux professeurs et à toute la classe que quand on est des ennemis tels qu'eux, ont l'est tout le temps et dans tout!

Et la démonstration de leurs haines mutuelles ne tarda pas à arriver. C'est à plus d'une heure de préparation qu'elle se manifesta.

« Potter! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile! Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait les couper en lamelle! Pas en cube! » Cria Draco à travers la classe.

« Je t'emmerde Malfoy! Et puis déjà, ne dit pas n'importe quoi! Tu ne m'as rien dit du tout! » Répondit Harry sur le même ton.

« Oh si Potter, je l'ai dit! Les oreilles, Potty, c'est comme le cul, ça se lavent! » Enchaina Draco, tourné vers Harry, les poings sur les hanches.

Le professeur sourit, fier de ne pas s'être trompé. Jamais ces deux-là ne pourraient travailler ensemble...

Il décida de couper court à l'échange verbal avant que Harry ne ré-enchaine.

« Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Potter... Que se passe-t-il ? Encore. » Demanda-t-il, un faux air blasé sur le visage.

« C'est Potter Monsieur, il ne m'a pas écouté, et à jeter les racines de mandragores coupées en cube dans le chaudron alors qu'elles devaient être coupées en lamelles. La potion est foutue. » Expliqua alors Draco, assis sur la chaise, les épaules voûtées, attendant la sanction avec réticence...

« Bien! Dans ce cas, vous serez tous les deux avec Rusard en retenu ce soir! Il a besoin d'aide pour nettoyer les couloirs désaffectés ! » Ordonna le professeur de potion avant de partir, tout fier de sa punition.

Draco et Harry soupirèrent. A quoi cela servait il de nettoyer des pièces qui ne servaient plus? Le blond se tourna alors vers Harry, qui était en train de vider leurs chaudron, et accompagné d'un regard chargé de promesse, lui dit:

« Tu l'aura voulu Potter. Tu vas prendre cher ! »

Sur ces belles paroles mystérieuses, il prit son sac et quitta la salle, des idées de torture plein la tête pour leur retenue.

…...

Harry Potter arriva, comme à son habitude, en retard à son point de rendez-vous pour la retenue. Rusard et Draco l'attendaient pour partir dans les couloirs désaffectés, là où aura lieu leurs retenues.

En arrivant au point de rendez-vous, Draco lui avait jeté un regard brillant, qu'il ne se souvenait avoir jamais vu un jour. Ils suivirent le concierge à travers de nombreux couloirs pour finalement arriver dans une salle vide et poussiéreuse.

« Bien. Vous me nettoyez et rangez toute cette salle. Donnez-moi vos baguettes. » Demanda alors Rusard en tendant ses deux mains en direction des deux jeunes hommes qui lui donnent. « Vous viendrez les récupérer quand cette salle brillera. » Ajouta-t-il avant de partir, les baguettes en mains.

Les deux garçons attendirent de ne plus entendre les pas de l'homme dans le couloir avant de se regarder. Draco sortit alors une baguette de sa poche et jeta plusieurs sorts, donnant vie à des balais, des serpillières ou autres chiffons qui se mirent aussitôt à nettoyer de fond en comble la salle.

Le brun jeta alors un regard interrogateur à son opposé et celui-ci lui répondit avec un sourire suffisant :

« Et bien tu vois Potter... Je t'ai promis que tu prendrais cher tout à l'heure et nous n'avons pas le temps de tout nettoyer avant ! Alors j'ai fait une copie de ma baguette et je lui aie donné. Il n'y verra que du feu ! »

« Je vois... » Répondit alors Harry. « Et tu comptes te servir de ta baguette contre moi alors que je ne suis pas capable de me défendre... » Ajouta-t-il, une lueur interrogatrice au fond des yeux.

« Oh non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je ne compte pas me servir de cette baguette là... » Dit Draco pour réponse, le regard chargé de sous-entendu.

Il s'approcha alors du brun, le faisant reculer en même temps.

« Tu vois, Harry... J'ai déjà tout fait pour me venger... J'ai déjà tout essayé ! J'ai épuisé toute les idées que j'avais. Sauf celle-ci... Ce besoin de domination sur ta personne... L'envie de te prendre encore et encore, sans jamais m'arrêter. » Il fit une pause dans son monologue, se trouvant maintenant en face à face avec le brun qui lui était acculé contre un mur. « Alors, je vais le faire Harry. Et tu vas aimer... Tu vas tellement aimer que tu crieras mon prénom ! Et quand tu y repenseras, tu auras honte d'avoir craqué et de t'être laissé aller... C'est ça ma vengeance Harry... Tu auras une envie bien enfouie au fond de toi pendant longtemps... Celle de recommencer. »

Il planta alors ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry et recula de trois pas. Trois petits malheureux mètres les séparaient dorénavant. Draco pointa alors sa baguette et prononça un sort dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler. Étonnamment, il ne s'inquiéta pas, il avait acquis une confiance spéciale en sa Némésis qui le poussait à ne pas paniquer quand ce dernier le pointait de sa baguette.

Le blond alla poser sa baguette sur une table et remarqua en même temps que la salle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus propre et que les affaires ménagèrent étaient parties se ranger dans un placard.

Il revint se mettre à trois mètres en face du brun et lui adressa un sourire sadique. Il se pencha et enleva une chaussure. Sous la grande surprise d'Harry et réjouissance de Draco, une chaussure d'Harry disparut dans un halo de lumière pour venir se poser sur une chaise de l'autre côté de la salle.

Le blond continua alors à se déshabiller lentement, regardant les vêtements d'Harry disparaître quelques secondes plus tard...

Il enleva son T-shirt, se retrouvant alors en caleçon devant sa Némésis. Il regarda avec désir le T-shirt d'Harry disparaître et put observer le torse magnifiquement développé de ce dernier. Il avait envie de s'avancer pour venir caresser se ventre plat, toucher ses abdos qui paressaient si durs, pincer ces tétons qui pointaient actuellement...

Mais il se retint et continua son acensions dans le déshabillage de leurs deux corps. Il fit glisser un doigt dans son caleçon, le faisant jouer avec l'élastique, tout en observant le regard désireux que portait Harry sur le dit-doigt. Il fit encore duré la torture quelques secondes et finit par abaisser lentement le vêtement, dévoilant un désir tendu à l'extrême, ce qui fit gémir Harry d'envie. Le même vêtement disparut du corps d'Harry, révélant lui aussi une érection des plus gonflés...

Draco fut satisfait de son petit sort et décida d'en utiliser un deuxième...

Il retourna vers sa baguette, exposant ses magnifiques fesses aux yeux d'Harry qui émit une plainte d'envie et la prit. Il retourna se mettre à trois mètres en face de lui et lança un sort qui attacha les bras d'Harry au mur, et qui lia ses jambes écartés au sol. Il jeta ensuite un nouveau sort qui était toujours inconnu à Harry et posa sa baguette au sol. Il décida de tester le sort...

« Prêt Harry ? » demanda Draco avec un sourire ironique.

« Prêt pour quoi ? » demanda alors Harry, dans un souffle.

« Pour ça... » Lui répondit alors Draco, pinçant un de ses tétons, envoyant la même sensation dans le corps d'Harry.

Et ce dernier comprit, le sort permettait de reproduire les gestes que l'on faisait sur son propre corps sur un autre, sans même le toucher.

Draco se mit alors à caresser de façon sensuelle son torse, envoyant des décharges électriques dans leurs deux corps. Caressant toujours son torse d'une main, il vint caresser ses lèvres de l'autre, faisant parfois entrer un doigt dans sa bouche. Cela faisant ressentir à Harry une caresse sur sa langue des plus exquises... Draco caressa alors tout son corps, ne quittant jamais Harry des yeux. Il le regardait fermer les yeux sous les caresses appuyées, se mordre la lèvre quand ses doigts effleuraient des partis qui devaient être hétérogènes pour le corps de l'autre.

Puis, il attrapa son sexe d'un coup, à une main, le faisant gémir mais crier de surprise et de plaisir mêlés pour Harry.

Il actionna un mouvement de vas et viens, se délectant des soupirs et des cris d'Harry. Il ne faisait plus vraiment attentions à son propre plaisir, il aimait repérer les zones qui faisaient crier ou soupirer plus fort son partenaire. Voulant ajouter plus de piments dans son petit jeu, il enduit de salive deux de ses doigts, puis se mit sur ses genoux, et fit pénétrer ces deux doigts à l'intérieur de lui.

Il les bougea, cherchant sa prostate pour entendre Harry crier une fois de plus... Il pouvait le voir essayer de se tordre sous le plaisir, mais les chaines l'en empêchaient... Il pouvait voir la sueur dégouliner le long de son corps... L'image que donnait Harry à cet instant était tellement existante et grisante...

Quand enfin, il trouva la prostate, il s'acharna dessus, faisant hurler Harry et le faisant crier lui aussi par la même occasion... Ils jouirent dans un ultime hurlement quelques minutes plus tard. Draco retira sa main et se laissa tomber en avant, reprenant ses esprits. Et Harry laissa son corps se relâcher, pendant lamentablement au bout des chaines.

Le blond se releva et se rhabilla, observant le si beau corps d'Harry se recouvrir au fur et à mesure. Quand il eut fini, il récupéra sa baguette et s'approcha du brun. Il défi le sort qui l'enchaînait au mur et le rattrapa quand il tomba en avant, encore sous l'effet du violent orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Draco l'allongea par terre, et délicatement posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry pour un chaste baiser. Puis il se releva et lui dit avant de partir:

« On se revoit dans tes rêves, Harry Potter... Tu ne pourras plus dormir tranquille désormais... »

Harry sourit et pensa, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres:

« Finalement le sort de Rogue fonctionne plutôt bien... Draco Malfoy, je te donne 10 sur 10... »

**FIN!**

**Voilà! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à laissez une review pour me donner votre avis!**

**Bisous et à bientôt!**

**Lavachefemeuh... 3**


End file.
